Tres cartas para Kendall Knigth
by lovekogan.jarlos
Summary: Logan tiene que irse de Minessota y por no querer despedirse, directamente, dejará tres cartas para sus amigos. Estas cosas harán que cambie la historia, y más para Kendall y Logan.
1. Carta 1

_0olaa" aquí estoy de nuevo, yo su amiga_

_Bueno perdón por ausentarme este tiempo pero estaba en periodos de exámenes y proyectos. Pero bueno, hablando de proyectos traigo este que se me ha venido a la mente hace poco._

_Se trata de una colección de 10 pequeñas cartas, historias o pensamientos, tanto tristes como alegres que un chico listo nos cuenta. Sin más que decir les dejo el primero._

_Se que es muy corto pero esto me viene a la mente en cualquier momento y eso es lo que publico._

* * *

Para ti Kendall Knigth:

Y pensar que hay veces en las que pienso que estoy a tu lado y nunca me dejar ir, pero eso no es verdad, estoy aquí solo en la oscuridad de mi soledad.

No te puedo decir lo que siento por miedo a perderte, miedo a caer en lo más profundo de este triste abismo.

Te Quiero: sería muy poco para describir lo que siento, son solo dos palabras que ha cualquiera se lo digo, dos insignificantes palabras que ha ti te lo han dicho muchas personas y que si yo te lo dijera te las tomarías como cualquier cosa.

Te Amo: no sería lo correcto, no es como me siento cuando estoy a tu lado, no es lo más completo, no es lo esencial.

Lo que siento es totalmente diferente a lo que he sentido por otras personas, no es algo bueno ni malo, es simplemente diferente.

Nunca me puse a pensar en eso, yo solamente decía: Lo Amo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eso no es así, todo me confunde.

Después de pensarlo muchas veces creo que he encontrado una respuesta, una respuesta lógica para todo esto, no se como lo tomes pero yo estoy bien así aunque date por seguro que no cometeré una estupidez.

Todo lo que siento es una obsesión, ¡Una peligrosa obsesión!

Atte. Tu querido, Logan.

* * *

_Bueno esta fue la primera carta quiero espesar así después poco a poco se sabrá que onda con las cartas que Logan ha escrito._

_Dejen un review, no cuesta nada porque una cosa si les digo quiero que haya por lo menos 5 para saber que les parece y que yo pueda continuar con este proyecto._

_Todo esto lo hago porque he estado en problemas por unas cosas personales y me voy a empesar a escabullir en la computadora para poder actualizar_

_Sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes._


	2. Carta 2

_**Bueno pues como verán he cambiado el titulo a "Tres Cartas para Kendall Knigth" con motivo de que no quiero llevarme mucho tiempo solo con cartas, sino que ustedes sepan porque o que hizo que Mi Amado Logan escribió.**_

_**Sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo 2:**_

* * *

Para: Mi Kenny.

Tú, mi frase tonta de la semana.

Tú, aquella persona especial.

Aquella persona que me ha hecho vivir grandes momentos de felicidad.

Eres muy especial para mí y creo que eso tú también lo sabes.

Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos, pues yo si.

Fue un día cualquiera, en ese entonces, acababa de entrar a la escuela, ahí conocí a los que un día fueron y seguirán siendo mis mejores amigos, Carlos y James.

Ellos te conocieron a ti y por lo tanto nos presentaron, y creo que ese fue el inicio de nuestra gran amistad.

Pasaron muchos años, nos hicimos mejores amigos, éramos inseparables y sobre todo nos teníamos tanta confianza que hasta nos llamábamos "Hermanos".

Pero ahora estoy aquí como algo más.

Recuerdo muy bien ese día, ya que fue el comienzo de nuestra hermosa relación, me había citado en el café donde siempre nos veíamos con los chicos.

Cuando llegué esperaba que todos estuvieran, pero no era así, solo estabas tu y cuando me viste me dedicaste esa hermosa sonrisa tuya, que me hipnotizo desde un principio, me indicaste que me acercara y que tomara asiento.

Después de haber ordenado y platicado un poco, no se de donde, pero sacaste un hermoso ramo de flores y me hiciste la pregunta que nunca me imagine que iba a salir de tu boca: "¿Quieres ser mi novio?".

Ahora estamos tu y yo, cumpliendo un año juntos y por ese motivo te digo:

Te Amo, Mi Frase Tonta de la Semana.

Atte. Tu Logie.

* * *

_**Bueno se que mi amigo RusherLoveKogan ya había utilizado esa frase, pero cuando estaba escuchando la canción se me vino esto a la mente, así que si estas leyendo esto perdóname por copiarme de canción.**_

_**Gracias a la 45 visitas que a tenido, a un Followers y a los Reviews de: Barmer y I Love KL, he subido el segundo capitulo. Chicos gracias por sus Reviews y quiero que sigan leyendo para que sepan las respuestas a sus preguntas.**_

_**Dejen sus Reviews para poder seguir actualizando.=D**_

_**Se despide su amiga:**_

_**Cinthya"**_


	3. Carta 3

_**0olaa"**_

_**Bueno pues aquí el tercer capitulo y la tercera carta. Este es el termino de las cartas el próximo capitulo se sabrá cual es la opinión de los otros chicos, y sobre todo de Kendall, de lo que Logan hizo.**_

_**Sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo.**_

* * *

Para ti amado mió:

Lo siento mucho, en verdad perdóname, no quise hacerlo.

No sé ni cuando pasó.

Todo lo que puedo decir en mi defensa es: Perdón.

Perdón por traerte tantos problemas con esto.

Perdón por no haberte dicho nada.

Nuestra amistad fue y será tan grande que, espero, a pesa de esto no te alejes de mí.

Se que lo que hago es por mi bien, pero soy un egoísta por no pensar en el tuyo.

No existe excusa ni pretexto para no haberte dicho nada, pero es algo que se me presento de repente y como tú siempre dices: "Oportunidades como estas solo suceden una vez en la vida".

En verdad perdóname por ser un cobarde, una gallina, nunca te pude decir nada y ahora ha llegado el momento de partir.

Te Amo, gracias por haberme dado tanta felicidad desde que nos conocimos y, sobre todo, gracias por un año de esa hermosa relación que ambos pudimos sostener gracias al amor mutuo que nos tenemos.

Me voy, me voy de tu vida y de la de mis mejores amigos, Carlos y James.

Chicos se que están escuchando esto así que: Gracias.

Gracias por darme su amistad, cariño y que a pesar de todas las cosas, que me recuerden como la persona que fui antes de dejarlos, antes de mostrarme como un cobarde.

Ahora si me despido, no quiero decirles adiós porque quiero guardar la esperanza de volver a verlos algún día.

¿Por qué se va?, se preguntaran.

La respuesta es fácil y sencilla, porque a mis padres les dieron mejores oportunidades de trabajo y no quieren dejarme aquí, por miedo a que yo este lejos suyo y sobre todo que me suceda algo.

A lo que si le digo adiós es a Minnesota, este maravilloso lugar que me vio crecer, que me dio tantas cosas y sobre todo por que ustedes formaban parte de su población cuando yo llegué.

Los extrañare demasiado, los Amo a todos, Cada quien a su manera.

Una cosa si les pido, que se le den mis despedidas a Katie y la Sra. Knigth.

Que le digan a Katie que ella fue y será siempre como una hermana para mí, no puedo decir si menor o mayor porque ella me a ayudado demasiado así como yo a ella.

A la Sra. Knigth que la quiero como una madre, porque siempre ha estado para mi cuando mi verdadera madre no.

Creo que eso es todo, ustedes siempre serán parte de mí vida, los quiero mucho.

Atte. Logie.

PD: Carlos espero que tu recién relación con James funcione y valla para largo.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Carta uno: lo que sucedía antes de que Kendall se le declarara.

Carta dos: lo que vivió en su relación.

Carta tres: el presente, su próxima ausencia.

Bueno gracias otra vez a I LOVE KL, Barmer y ahora RuserLoveKogan por sus reviews que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Y sobre todo a Dreizel por darle como fic favorito.

Este fin de semana no podré subir un capitulo ya que me asuntare, hay puente aquí en México, pero espérenlo la próxima semana.

Sin más me despido.

Adiós"


	4. Esto no puede estar pasando

_**0olaa"**_

_**Bueno, sin rodeo alguno, les traigo el capitulo 4, titulado:**_

_**"Esto no puede estar pasando"**_

* * *

Cuando nuestro querido rubio termino de leer las cartas, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. Quería mostrarse fuerte ante sus amigos, ya que Carlos se había puesto a llorar y James, por un intento de consolarlo, también lo estaba haciendo.

Kendall, muy lentamente, dejo la ultima carta sobre la mesa y se acerco a sus amigos, ellos al verlo le abrieron los brazos para que se uniera a ellos, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no pudo mas, se dejo caer en los brazos de sus amigos y dejo que sus lagrimas escaparan con mucho más rapidez, eso sí tratando de ahogar sus sollozos.

**~Pensamiento Carlos~**

No puedo creer esto, mi mejor amigo y confidente por muchos años, el que me ayudo con mi enamoramiento con James, se ha ido, me ha dejado y lo peor de todo sin despedirse directamente

**~Fin del pensamiento~**

**~Pensamiento James~**

¡NO, ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO A MÍ! Mi compañero, amigo y hermano ahora ya no esta conmigo. Tengo a Carlitos y lo Amo demasiado, pero Logan era Logan y, es y será una parte muy valiosa de la vida. A partir de ahora ya nada será igual. Lo extrañare de una manera inimaginable.

**~Fin del pensamiento~**

**~Pensamiento Kendall~**

¿POR QUÉ? Esto, esto no es verdad, tiene que ser un sueño, dentro de pronto despertare y el estará a mi lado, ¡MALDITA SEA! A quien engaño el ya no esta conmigo. Lo Amo y lo Amaré por siempre, pero porque no me lo dijo. Se que iba a ser muy difícil, pero, juntos íbamos a encontrar una solución. ¡NO PORQUE, PORQUE, PORQUE! No puedo estar sin el. Ahora mi vida ya no estará completa. Trato de imaginarme una vida sin él, pero simplemente no puedo.

Y ahora estoy aquí llorando desconsoladamente por mi Amado genio. Tanto me costo poder declarármele y ahora ya no estará conmigo. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una voz peculiar, que al parecer, al igual que yo, no esta teniendo un buen día.

**~Fin del pensamiento~**

-Al parecer ya han leído las carta- dice un voz apagada, no muy típico de esa persona.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto James, con curiosidad y algo de confusión.

-Las que ha dejado Logan para ustedes- volvió a utilizar el mismo tono de voz.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, inclusive Kendall dejó de llorar un poco para ponerle más atención a ella, a su hermana, a: KATIE.

-Al parecer fueron mucho más sentimentales de lo que creía, porque Kendall se ha puesto a llorar- todavía no había cambiado la forma de hablar (eso es raro).

-¿Tú como la sabes?- esta vez hablo Carlos.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- eso si los saco de onda, normalmente Katie los animaría y aconsejaría, pero ahora pareciera que esa Katie se ha ido –Saben entiendo el dolor por el que han de estar pasando, pero créanme que el que yo estoy experimentado es mucho peor- dicho esto quiso retirarse de la sala de la casa de lo Knigth, pero le fue imposible ya que fue detenida por unos brazos muy bien conocidos, su hermano.

-¿POR QUÉ PIENSAS ESO? EL ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA Y AHORA ME ENTEO QUE YA NO LO VOLVERE A VER- hizo una pausa y se dio cuenta del tono que utilizo y lo disminuyo al igual que el agarre –Dime porque piensas que tu dolor es más grande que el mió.

-¿En verdad quieres saber?- Kendall asintió –PORQUE LO AMO- había comenzado a llorar pero siguió su declaración –Y JUSTO CUENDO ESTABA POR DECIRSELO TU TE ENTROMETISTE Y TE LE DECLARASTE, EL TE ACEPTO SIN DUDARLO Y YO SOLO TUVE QUE CONFORMARME CON LA AMISTAD Y CARIÑO FRATERNAL QUE ÉL ME DIO.

James y Carlos que estaban escuchando, silenciosamente, "la platica" de los hermanos estaban que se morían de la sorpresa que acababan de recibir por parte de la menor. Mientras que Kendall había entrado en shock, su hermana, su pequeña Katie enamorada de Logan, eso era algo nuevo e inimaginable, ¡No se la creía! todo este tiempo y nunca se dio cuenta.

-Él todavía no se va- habló su hermana con mucho más paciencia y lo que dijo hizo regresarlo a la Tierra –Yo me enteré hace poco y no pidas explicaciones, te las daré después- dijo cuando las cara de Kendall cambio a una de curiosidad pero con nostalgia –Su vuelo sale hasta mañana a las 12:30 p.m. con destino a Los Ángeles- suspiro y luego continuo –creo que lo mejor será que vallas a buscarlo, debe de estar en su casa terminando de empacar.

Kendall no lo dudó ni un poquito y salio disparado a la puerta de entrada, se puso su chaqueta y salio con rumbo a la casa de su amado. James y Carlos se acercaron a Katie y la abrazaron.

-¿Cómo sabias lo de las carta?- pregunto James.

-Yo le di la idea- respondió – se suponía que las dejaría en la cama de Kendall mañana después de que Logan tomara el vuelo, pero no podía quedarme con las manos cruzados viendo como el desaparecía de nuestras vidas.

-Te entendemos y creo que hiciste bien- esta vez fue Carlos, quien se separo de James y Katie, para poder cerrar la puerta.

Los tres se quedaron en el sofá de la sala a esperar noticias de Kendall, sabían que se tardaría, ya que la plática que tendría con Logie no iba a ser muy corta que digamos.

Carlos se sentó recargándose un poco el pecho de su amado, quien tenía a Katie sentada en uno de sus piernas. Esperaban saber noticias pronto, pero por si acaso se quedaban dormidos, tenían el calor mutuo, ya que estaban en Minessota y ahora estaba haciendo un frío destructible.

* * *

_**Bueno he aquí la actualización, dejen sus comentarios que hacen que yo actualice mucho más rápido y saber que piensan sobre lo que ha pasado en este cap; acepto sugerencias porque esto lo hago para que ustedes lo disfruten.**_

_**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a: I LOVE KL, RusherLoveKogan, Barmer y Dreizel por seguir esta historia desde un principio. Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado para ustedes y para mi amiga Uni-chan que no ha dejado de darme ánimos día con día para seguir con esto que considero es mi PASIÓN.**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir se despide:**_

_**Cinthya"**_


	5. No te iras de mi lado

_**0olaa" ¿Es que acaso están molestos por no actualizar? En verdad lo siento, así que para no aburrirlos con mis explicaciones les dejaré el 5 capitula, que se titula:**_

_**No te iras de mi lado**_

* * *

Estaban parados, viéndose a los ojos en medio del frío congelante de Minessota. Pero eso no les importaba, estaban parados frente a la persona que más amaban y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.

Kendall acababa de tocar la puerta de la casa de los Mitchell, le había abierto Logan, pero en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron se quedaron estáticos, no sabían que hacer mucho menos que decir, estaban parados uno enfrente del otro, viéndose, analizándose, asegurándose de que nunca olvidaran esa apariencia que a ambos los habían enamorado.

Kendall dio un paso hacía adelante y lo besó, fue un besó apasionado, que demostraba todo el amor que ambos compartían. Logan no dudó en corresponder, deseaba que esos labios tan deliciosos, que ahora estaban sobre los suyos, nunca se despegaran de él.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- pregunto el rubio en cuanto se separaron.

-Creo que Katie no fue de mucha confianza- Logan le hizo una seña a su "novio" para que entrara y este lo siguió hasta la habitación del genio.

-Bueno a mi parecer hizo bien en dejarme las cartas antes- Logan se sentó en su cama y Kendall lo imitó.

-Créeme que pensé que haría eso, por eso le di las cartas- Logan se acostó en la cama, el rubio lo siguió y el genio recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall.

-Pues, como siempre, tan inteligente Logie- así, en esa posición, se quedaron por un bien rato, ninguno decía nada, el silencio no era incomodo, sino uno agradable.

-Buenas noches chicos- cuando escucharon la voz de la madre de Logan, se separaron con un ligero sonrojo, porque los habían cachado en sus momentos especiales.

-Buenas noches Sra. Mitchell- se limito a decir Kendall.

-Buenas noches mamá- dejo Logan, su hijo único.

-Tu padre y yo hemos traído la cena, y por supuesto Kendall esta invitado a quedarse para acompañarnos.

-Esta bien mamá en un momento bajaremos- escuchando esto la Sra. se retiro.

-Sabes hablaré con tus padres, les diré que no te puedes ir y sobre todo que yo no permitiré que te separen de mi- dijo con mucha seguridad el más alto.

-No puedes hacer eso, mi padre ya ha decidido, sabes muy bien lo testarudo que puede ser- contesto rapidamente Logan.

-Ya se de donde lo sacaste, pero no te preocupes, no quiero que me separen de ti, eres lo más importante para mi y sobre todo que tu estés a mi lado es lo mejor que me pudo a ver ocurrido- le dijo al Logie mut cerca de su oido haciendo que el más bajito se estremeciera.

-No quiero que mi papá se enoje contigo, y con mucha razón me lleve con él- menciono muy preocupado- además mi madre y yo ya lo habíamos tratado de convencer y no funciono.

-Estare bien, confía en mi, te prometo que no alterare a tu padre, y que tratare de convencerlo para que te quedes aquí a mi lado- dicho esto le dio un beso a su novio y salieron rumbo al comedor.

La cena pasó muy lento, nadie hablaba, todos se dedicaban miradas y el silencio era el más incomodo que pudieron a ver experimentado. Una que otras veces comentaban de donde era la comido y de donde la habían traído pero, a pesar de so, el tención del ambiente no disminuía en lo más mínimo.

Después de cenar los muchachos se ofrecieron a lavar los trastes y así lo hicieron, pero sin cruzar palabra alguna, cosa que estreso a Kendall, ya no aguantaba ese silencio.

Cuando ambos chicos se acercaron a la sala se percataron de que el Sr. Mitchell estaba viendo un partido de hockie cosa que emociono a los chicos y se le unieron.

Cuando el partido hubo terminado Kendall se paró enfrente de la familia y dijo:

-No quiero que Logan se valla- así de simple y sencillo lo dijo.

-Lo lamento Kendall, pero la decisión ya esta tomada y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto- dijo el padre Logan, en un tono serio y autoritario.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que vine, no puedo darme la idea de que Logan no esta aquí, hemos sido amigos desde preescolar y es muy difícil, no solo para mí sino también para James, Carlos y Katie, que el este lejos de nosotros- dijo un poco triste Kendall.

-Kendall, te comprendo, y si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para que mi hijo se quede aquí con ustedes lo haría, pero la decisión es de mi esposo y no creo que lo hagas cambiar de parecer- esta vez hablo la madre de su Logie.

-Se que ustedes me han dicho que tengo que irme con ustedes, pero estoy de acuerdo con Kendall, yo no quiero irme de aquí, no puedo dejar a James, a Carlos, a la pequeña Katie y sobre todo a mí mejor amigo: Kendall.- dijo Logan, dando su opinión y resando porque sea escuchada.

-Ustedes son muy buenos amigos, eso me lo han demostrado a lo largo de los años, me alegra que hayan encontrado la amistad verdadera, pero me es imposible dejar solo a mí hijo- dijo el padre del genio, alzando la voz.

-¿Sabe cual es la verdadera razón por la cual no quiero que su hijo se valla de Minessota?- pregunto el joven Knight.

-Pues acláramelo, porque no entiendo cual es la razón por la cual quieres que mi hijo a fuerzas se quede aquí- dijo retador el mayor de la habitación.

-Espero que con esto le quede muy claro- dicho esto levanto a Logan lo agarró por la cintura y lo besó.

Estaban en medio del beso cuando alguien los separó y tiró al Kendall al piso.

* * *

_**A mi parecer la historia se esta poniendo interesante…..**_

_**¿Cuál será la reacción del Sr. Mitchell en cuanto a lo ocurrido? ¿A caso la Sra. Mitchell ya sabía de su romance?**_

_**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, el cual estará interesante….. Aprovecho para informarles que he subido un one-shot el cual es un Cargan. **_

_**Espero sus REVIEWS y agradezco a las personas que han seguido esta historia desde el inicio y a los reviews de los mencionados el capitulo anterior.**_

_**Sin más se despide:**_

_**Cinthya"**_


	6. ¿Me puedo quedar con él?

**_0olaa" soy yo y heme aquí con la actualización de mi Long-fic._**

**_Este capitulo va para todos aquellos seguidores de la historia._**

**_El capitulo se titula:_**

**_¿Me puedo quedar con él?_**

* * *

Ahora Kendall Knigth se encontraba sentado, en una silla, en medio de la sala de la familia Mitchell.

Logan lo miraba con miedo, angustia y frustración.

La Sra. Mitchell se encontraba caminando en círculos alrededor de la sala, súper nerviosa.

Y el Sr. Mitchell tenía la mirada perdida en la televisión, la cual estaba apagada, a parte de tener un semblante inexpresivo.

El silencio era incomodo. Habían pasado alrededor de 10 minutos desde lo ocurrido.

Cuando Kendall calló al piso el padre de Logan quiso golpearlo, pero Logan se puso en medio de ello y logró evitarlo, la madre agarro a su hijo y lo sentó en el sillón, dejándolo solo un momento para darle una silla a Kendall y pudiera sentarse en el lugar donde ahora lo esta.

Pasado cinco minutos, la Sra. Mitchell se levanto de su lugar y sentó a su esposo en el otro sillón, quien estaba todavía en shock por lo ocurrido. Desde ese entonces la mujer ya no se volvió a sentar y se puso a pasearse por toda la sala.

-Lo lamento tanto- se escucho que el rubio decía, pero era más para su amado que para la gente adulta ahí presente.

-¿CÓMO QUE LO LAMENTAS?- pregunto enojado el más grande de ese lugar –ACABAS DE BESAR A MI HIJO FRENTE A MI Y PIDES DISCULPAS.

-DÉJALO EN PAZ MITCHELL- grita la madre de Logan –DEJALO PENSAR CON CLARIDAD LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR.

-No es necesario, porque lo que acabo de hacer es una muestra de mi amor incondicional que tengo hacía su hijo- dice Kenny con la mayor tranquilidad posible- Lo amo y nadie podrá cambiar eso.

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR SEMEJANTE COSA- responde más que furioso el Sr. Mitchell –NO ME CONVENSERAS CON TU HABLADURÍA, NO DEJARÉ QUE DAÑES A MI HIJO, NUNCA ESTARAS CON ÉL, ME ESCUCHASTE.

-Papá por favor cálmate- habla por primera vez el pálido –No tienes derecho hablarle así A MI KENNY- dijo, recalcando lo ultimo.

El padre de Logan lo quedo viendo, su cara mostraba enojo, confusión y desaprobación hacia su hijo, para entonces fue cuando la Sra. Mitchell se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y bajo el tono de su voz para luego decir:

-¿Sabes que es lo que más molesta me tiene molesta?- preguntó dirigiéndose hacía su marido –Que ellos no hayan podido decirte las cosas como es debido.

-Mi mamá tiene razón- lanza una mirada rápida a Kendall quien le dedica una pequeña sonrisa- ojala te hubieras enterado de una mejor manera.

-Un momento, ¿a que se refieren?- pregunta un tanto confundido y más calmado, ante las palabras de sus seres queridos.

-A lo que ellos se refieren es que- Kendall empieza a decir, levantándose de la silla dando un suspiro y reanudando su habla –Logan y yo somos novios.

La expresión del Sr. Mitchell cambia rápidamente de una un tanto calmada a una llena de furia y decepción. Su cabeza se llenaba rápidamente de cómo su hijo y esposa le guardaron ese gran secreto, como no se dio cuenta y en que circunstancias tuvo que enterarse.

-¿QUÉ? ¿ESTO ES MENTIRA VERDAD? NADA MÁS ME ESTAN TOMANDO EL PELO- empieza a decir un poco alterado el hombre de la casa -¿QUÉ ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE, LOGAN? NO ENTIENDO, ¿CÓMO TE PUEDE LLEGAR A GUSTAR UNA PERSONA COMO ESTA?- dice señalando al de ojos verdes.

-TE PROHIBO QUE LE HABLES ASÍ- responde, ahora en un tono enojado, el más chico –EL ES UNA PERSONA MARAVILLOSA Y TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME CON QUIEN ESTAR.

-CLARO QUE SI LO SOY, SOY TU PADRE Y ME RESPETAS- esta vez decide parar los gritos y sentarse en el sillón.

-Mi amor, debes de entender que ellos ya son grandes y quieren pasar el tiempo con su persona amada- le dice su esposa mientras se acerca a él.

-No quiero que le pase nada malo a mi hijo, a mi Logan- responde el señor mientras unas cuantas lagrimas traviesas se le escapan.

-Se que esto es mucho para ti, pero debes entender que ellos dos se aman y nadie podrá cambiarlo- la mujer da un fuerte suspiro –ni siquiera tu.

-Papá, se que esto va contra las reglas de la casa, pero si quería estar con Kendall tenía que ocultártelo- empieza a Logan mientras se arrodilla en frente de su padre- Kendall y yo teníamos planeado decírtelo en el transcurso del próximo mes, pero un día me dijiste que nos íbamos y menos que te dijera algo al respecto.

-Se que es su hijo, y eso lo respeto mucho, pero lo quiero como a nadie en la vida y no podía aguantar el hecho, de que mañana, el tomaría un vuelo rumbo a los Ángeles, y quedarme con la mínima esperanza de volver a verlo- esta vez habla Kenny, quien se acerca a la familia, pero guardando un poco la distancia.

-Por favor querido, ten un poco de compasión por los muchachos, ello están viviendo un amor joven que, sin duda alguna, va para largo y no puedes evitarlo- dijo la mujer, ahora con un tono suplicante.

Un silencio invadió la habitación, todos tenían la vista clavada en el padre de Logan, esperaban una respuesta, la respuesta que marcaría sus vidas. La respuesta que decidiría el futuro del "Kogan".

-¿Estas seguro de lo que me dices muchacho?- pregunta el señor mirando hacía el rubio, quien al principio no entendió pero, al analizarla bien, supo responder.

-De lo único que estoy completamente seguro es de que quiero a Logan a mi lado por el resto de mi vida- responde muy seguro de si mismo.

El señor Mitchell queda viendo a su hijo y esposa tratando de hallar una respuesta por lo que acababa de decir el rubio. No sabía como actuar, que semblante poner, mucho menos que decir. Sabía perfectamente que su respuesta marcaría el futuro de las familias Mitchell y Knigth.

Por su parte, Logan acababa de pararse y agarrar la mano de su amado, no para darle ánimos a este sino para dárselos a si mismo, ya que esas condiciones las necesitaba hasta de más.

La Sra. Mitchell estaba más que angustiada por la respuesta que pudiera dar su marido, ella quería que su hijo fuera feliz, y si lo era con el rubio no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo, total ella desde el comienzo de la relación los apoyo y no tenía ningún motivo para dejar de hacerlo en esto momento.

Kendall en lo único que podía pensar era que, a pesar de la respuesta que el señor diera, el buscaría la manera de mantenerse al lado de su Logan, sin importarle las consecuencias que sus actos pudieran ocasionar.

Lo que todos ellos no sabían eran que las cosas no pasarían como ellos piensan…

* * *

_**Y ¿qué les pareció?**_

_**El motivo de mi ausencia es por faltas de reviews, se que es una locura pero siento como que esta historia no les gusta por eso he decidido ampliar mis fechas de actualización. Si mejora el números de reviews tal vez considere subir más pronto el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Sin más que decir, se despide:**_

_**Cinthya"**_


	7. ¿Si o no?

_**Actualizo, actualizo…..**_

_**Esto es otro capitulo que a surgido de mi mente, espero y les guste, se titula.**_

_**¿Si o no?**_

* * *

-Saben, nunca me imagine estar en esta situación- empezó a decir el padre de Logan –Nunca supe los gustos de mi hijo y ahora me doy cuenta que… - y se paró en seco, no sabía que decir.

-¿Te das cuenta de que? Papá- pregunto Logan.

-De que si esto es lo que te hace feliz, no pondré objeción alguna- respondió el señor.

Todos se quedaron pasmados, nunca se esperaron esa respuesta, en ningún momento de este gran lío, les pasó por su mente que el padre de Logan les daría la aprobación para poder estar juntos.

-¿Es enserio lo que dices?- preguntó la madre de Logan, ya que estaba tan desconcertaba como los chicos.

-De lo único que estoy seguro es de que mi hijo es feliz con Kendall, tengo que aceptarlo- dijo ahora un poco más contento el sr. Mitchell –no duden de lo que digo porque si no me harán retractarme – prosiguió con un tanto de broma en su tono de voz.

-NO, estamos 100% seguros de lo que dices –contestaron todos de forma sincronizada.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Eso quiere decir que Logan se queda?- pregunto con cautela el rubio.

-Nunca dije eso, solo que si querían estar juntos, tienen hasta mañana a las 12 del medio día- contesto muy serio, pero en cuanto vio la cara de los chicos, se partió en risa –Es mentira, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo para que Logan se quede aquí en Minessota.

-Eso es estupendo, bueno creo que debemos tomar asiento y ver que podemos hacer para mejorar la estadía de Logie aquí, sin nosotros sus padres- contestó, muy animada y con un poco de nostalgia al final, la sra. Mitchell.

Todos tomaran asiento, Logan pensaba en el cambio repentino de actitud de su padre, esto no se lo esperaba, al principio se encontraba molesto, incluso furioso, y ahora decía que si podía quedarse aquí y al lado de su Kenny, pero ahora debía pensar en donde se quedaría, tal vez si la suerte seguía su lado, lograría que sus padres lo dejaran que Kendall se viniera a vivir aquí, con él.

La madre de Logan, estaba más que feliz, nunca se espero esto, pero si su marido había cambiado de opinión era porque de verdad le importaba la felicidad de su único hijo, pero bueno ahora faltaba convencer de que se quedara con Kendall en su casa, bueno eso era lo que ella quería.

Kendall puso su cerebro a trabajar, estaba feliz de que Logan pudiera quedarse, pero estaría mucho más feliz si pudiera venir a vivir a su casa o viceversa. Tendría que encontrar la manera de hacerlo realidad, pero temía a la reacción del padre de su amado, el líder de su pequeño grupo de amigos, contaba con que la madre del genio apoyara lo que estaba a punto de ofrecerles, para no dejar a Logan solo en esa gran casa.

El sr. Mitchell no sabía que hacer, no podía dejar solo a Logan en esta gran casa y sin protección alguna, pero tampoco quería alejar a su hijo de su persona amada, sabía que hace unos minutos estaba apunto de hacerlo, pero si quería demostrar que le importaba la felicidad de su hijo tenía que dejarlo ser amado.

-Creo que tengo una propuesta para ustedes, pero no se como lo tomaran- dijo Kendall con ese tono decidido que lo destaca.

-Esta bien Kendall, en este momento aceptaremos cualquier propuesta, con tal de encontrar una solución para no dejar solo a Logan en la casa- contesto la madre del mencionado.

-Mamá, ya no soy un niño puedo cuidarme solo, ya maduré un poco- contesto avergonzado Logie.

-Tu madre tiene razón, no podemos dejarte solo, nos preocupa tu seguridad- contesto el novio del pequeño, mostrándole una gran sonrisa que fue correspondida.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Cuál es esa propuesta?- pregunto el mayor de la habitación, interrumpiendo el mágico momento entre Kendall y Logan.

-La verdad, estaba pensando, en que me puedo venir a vivir aquí con Logan- respondió Kendall mirando al padre de su novio –No creo que haya problema con mi madre, ella también se preocupa por Logie.

-Bueno eso es estupendo, pero la verdad yo tenía una idea que, considero que ustedes dos, estarán de acuerdo- aseguró la madre del castaño.

-Saben ustedes hablan y yo no, así que si me permiten, quiero irme a vivir a la casa de Kendall- dijo se repente el de ojos marrones.

-Eso es lo que yo quería pro-ponerles que se fuera a vivir con Kendall, ya que pues bueno- hizo una pausa y dio un suspiro- la casa ya está vendida.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que ya está vendida? ¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo?- empezó a preguntar Logan desesperada mente.

-Bueno, eso no era el problema ya que tu te irías con nosotros y ya no la necesitaríamos- contestó el padre de Logan.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, pero entonces eso quiero decir que ¿me voy a vivir con Kendall?- el castaño continuo con la conversación inicial.

-Bueno, por nosotros no hay problema, pero habría que preguntarle a Jennifer, si esta de acuerdo con esto- contesto Johanna.

-No creo que haya problema alguno, total Logan ha esta mucho tiempo en mi casa, así que con el paso del tiempo también fue siendo suya- contestó rápidamente Kenny.

-Entonces, no se diga más me voy a vivir con Kenny- dijo alegremente Logie, recibiendo la mirada de todos- Bueno, creo que iré por mis maletas y podremos ir a hablar con tu madre.

-Esta bien, ¿Necesitas que te ayude con tu equipaje?- le preguntó el rubio.

-No, estaré bien, en un momento regreso- dicho esto el castaño subió las escaleras directo a su habitación.

-Entonces, Logan y tú estarán juntos, no es así- declaró el dueño, o el que lo era, de la casa.

- Si, bueno, gracias por entender y dejar que Logan se quede conmigo- contestó Kendall, totalmente agradecido con los que ahora eran sus suegros.

-Sabemos que eres una buena persona, espero que cuides bien a nuestro hijo y nunca lo dejes ir- habló la madre del castaño.

-Eso téngalo por seguro- dijo el de ojos verdes dándoles una gran sonrisa, correspondida por ambos adultos.

-Bien, es hora de irnos, papá, ¿Nos prestas el auto, para ir a la casa de Kendall?- pregunto Logan.

-Claro que sí, pero vengan por nosotros mañana a las 10:00 a.m. para ir al aeropuerto- dijo el padre de este lanzándole las llaves a su hijo.

Dicho esto, los chicos se dirigieron al auto, subiendo las cosas de Logie al auto. Cuando la familia Mitchell se despidió Logan subió al lado del conductor para manejar rumbo, a la que muy pronto, sería su casa.

Ambos chicos se encontraban emocionados, pues esto alegraría a los demás chicos, Logan pensaba en que cosas le dirían los chicos por no haber querido despedirse de ellos directamente.

Kendall se preocupaba por su hermanita, ya que ella, horas atrás, le había dicho que estaba enamorada de su amado Logie.

Ellos dos estaban consientes de que su vida había cambiado drástica-mente pero no sabían que seguiría cambiando.

* * *

_**¿Y que les pareció? Creo que se acerca el fin, pero no sé tal vez halla algún cambio de planes.**_

_**Dejen un Review, me ayuda mucho, se que soy algo pedilona, pero es lo único que les he pedido, un Review Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero eso solo pasará si se su opinión de mi historia.**_

_**Atte. Cinthya" **_


	8. Me quedo

**_Actualizando historia…. Actualización completa._**

**_Me quedo._**

* * *

Los dos amantes estaban rumbo a la casa del más alto de los dos, esta había sido una Noche de Locos.

Primero se habían enterado de que Logan Mitchell, el genio de un pequeño grupo de Minessota, se mudaría para siempre rumbo a la ciudad de Los Ángeles.

Pero gracias a la intervención de la pequeña Katie Knigth, su hermano mayor, cuyo nombre era Kendall, se había dirigido a la casa de su mejor amigo, amante y novio, solo para desencadenar una pelea y ganar contra sus suegros, y así Logan pudiera quedarse en el que ha sido su hogar por muchos años.

En este momento el castaño manejaba rumbo a la que sería su nueva casa, él, sus padres y Kendall habían llegado a un acuerdo, que consistía en dejar que Logan se quedara viviendo en la casa de los Knigth.

-Sabes algo- empezó una platica el de ojos verdes- Nunca me imaginé que tus padres te dejarían quedarte aquí y mucho menos viviendo en mí casa.

-La verdad eso no me importaba en lo absoluto, me hubiera escapado de todas formas, nada me hace más feliz que estar a tu lado, Kenny- respondió Logie.

Kendall le mostró una enorme sonrisa a su amado, quien rápidamente correspondió con una mucho más grande (como si eso fuera posible). Decidieron dejar que el silencio invadiera de nuevo el auto, ya que sabían que pronto llegarían a su destino

Cuando Logan estacionó el auto enfrente de la casa de su novio se puso nervioso ya que conocía a sus amigos y sabía que no sería nada fácil tratar de explicarles el motivo de su cobardía al no poder despedirse en persona, él le había dicho al rubio que había sido para que los chicos lo fueran a buscar y lo ayudaran a convencer a sus padres de no irse de Minessota, pero no era del todo cierto, tenía miedo de comportarse débil enfrente de ellos, si era un poco débil, pero siempre buscaba la manera de solucionar los problemas, por algo lo consideraban el cerebrito de su grupo de amigos, no sabía como darle las gracias por haber hecho todo lo que él creía que haría, pero eso no era el caso, el punto aquí era Jarlos.

Sabía que James iba a comprender las cosas muy rápido, ya que contaba con ello para que lo perdonara fácilmente y lo ayudará a pedir disculpas a Carlos, a quien conocía muy bien y sabría que estaría enojado. Carlos siempre fue así, y más cuando se trataba de sus amigos, no le gustaba que le ocultaran las cosas, pero aun así lo quería. Tendría que tener un buen argumento para que Litos se tragará el cuento y lo dejara ser feliz por el resto de su vida, sin remordimiento alguno.

Por otro lado, Kendall sabía que no debería estar del todo feliz por el hecho de tener a Logan en su casa, ya que ahí también habitaba su pequeña hermana. Todos pensarían que quería proteger a su hermana del dolor que su corazón sentiría teniendo a la persona cerca pero a la vez con su hermano, amándose hasta el final.

No se sentiría a gusto demostrándole a Logan su amor incondicional, sabiendo que Katie estaría en la casa y probablemente sufriendo o incluso llorando, así como lo había hecho cuando les decía a los chicos que el chico de ojos marrones se iba para siempre.

Pero bueno el punto al que él llego al finalizar ese pensamiento era que, a pesar del amor que sentía por su hermana, se sentiría celoso. Celoso, de su propia hermana, Kenny sabía perfectamente que Logie y ella se llevaban muy bien, y que su novio la trataba como si fuera una princesa, así que no soportaría la idea que alguna vez ambos lo traicionaran y se fueran juntos, compartiendo el hilo rojo del amor.

Pero bueno, ahora repentinamente se había acordado de Carlos quien no sedería rápidamente a cualquier diálogo que le dieran sobre las repentinas cartas de despedida. No sería bueno tartamudear, dejar pausas, mucho menos mirar a otra persona que no fuera el Latino. Eso sería difícil, debía de pensar excusas solo por si acaso Logan se trababa, sabía que no sería así, ya que por su expresión en el rostro sabía que en este momento estaría haciendo un argumento para que su pequeño amigo no dudara de ellos.

No sabía si romper el silencio o no, su amado parecía muy concentrado, pensando en lo que pasaría una vez estando enfrente sus otros dos compañeros de equipo. Katie tal vez no diría nada, por el momento, ya que sabía más que los demás y dejaría explicarles la situación muy cómodamente, todo por ver feliz a Logan.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una puerta cerrarse. No se dio cuenta de los movimientos del genio hasta saber que este se había bajado del auto, cuando volvió a reaccionar su puerta ya estaba abierta esperando a que el rubio bajara. Cuando este lo hizo se cerró y el de ojos marrones le agarró la mano, esperando obtener paz y tranquilidad, lo cual sucedió.

Cuando los amantes entraron a la casa del más alto, se percataron de que lo único presente ahí era un enorme silencio. Como debían de esperarse, los chicos se debían de haber dormido, sin hacer ruido se quitaron las chamarras que llevaban puestas y se encaminaron hacia la sala, donde se encontraron una escena que les pareció encantadora. Carlos sentado en las piernas de James y Katie al lado de este, todos metidos en un profundo sueño.

Al parecer ese profundo sueño, no era tan profundo, ya que Logan había avanzado hasta ponerse enfrente de ellos y su intento de no hacer ruido fue en vano al tropezar con la mesita de centro de la sala de los Knigth. TODOS SE DESPERTARON, quedaron viendo a Logie y después sonrieron.

-Me quedo- fue lo único que pronuncio el pálido al ver esas hermosas sonrisas.

La siguiente acción por parte de James sorprendió a todos, ya que en cuanto Logan pronuncio esas dos palabras, el chico bonito retiro a Carlos de sus piernas, se acerco a Logan y lo besó.

* * *

**Lo siento, perdón. Se que no he actualizado en un buen tiempo, pero he tenido problemas personales y mi computadora esta fallando.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Se que no es uno de mis mejores trabajos pero estoy mal en inspiración en estos tiempos.**

**Espero sus reviews, que creo que me podrán ayudar un poco con este bloqueo creativo que tengo.**

**Aprovecho para decir que mi nuevo Long-fic, el bravucón y el genio, esta es construcción. Constará de 7 capítulos y un epilogo.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido.**

**Atte. Cinthya**


	9. Solamente impulso Parte 1

_**0olaa seguidores de Tres Cartas para Kendall Knigth…. les he traído la actualización de mi fic…..sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo 9.**_

* * *

**SOLAMENTE IMPULSO**

* * *

**Pensamiento James**

No sabía lo que había pasado, en estos momentos me encontraba en el baño de los Knigth. De un momento a otro sucedieron muchas cosas. Recuerdo haber escuchado el contenido de las cartas, haber visto salir a Kendall, sentarme en el sillón, ver a Carlos sentarse en mis piernas y a Katie a mi lado para poder dormir. Después de todo eso, escuche un sonoro ruido y cuando me desperté visualicé a Logan, el lo pensó un poco pero después dijo: Me quedo.

Luego de eso, recuerdo haber pasado encima de la mesa de centro de los Knigth, para después besar a mi mejor amigo y novio de Kendall. Logan Mitchell. En estos momentos me resulta muy difícil recordar lo sucedido, lo único que tengo claro es un grito de sorpresa, alguien que cortó su respiración de un golpe y un puño directo a mi cara después del beso.

**Pensamiento Carlos**

Ver a Logan y que este pronunciara un Me quedo, fue lo primero que ocurrió cuando abrí mis ojos después de un largo sueño. Quedarme sorprendido cuando James me tiro de encima, fue lo siguiente. El tercer suceso fue que mi amado castaño besará a mi mejor amigo, para después todo queda en negro. En algún momento, cuando me estaba desmayando, escuche un fuerte grito, debió de haber sido Katie.

Cuando me desperté, hace unos cuantos segundos atrás, divisé a Logan. Estaba sentado en el sillón que Kendall tiene en su recamara, eso significa que ahí es donde me encuentro.

-¿Te encuentras bieeeeeeeeeeen?- dijo Logan cuando se percató de que ya estaba despierto.

-Si te refieres al desmayo, yo diría que bien- le conteste con una sonrisa, después de todo él no tenía la culpa de nada, la tenía el chico Diamond.

-Y ¿Con todo lo demás?- preguntó con cierto miedo.

-Logie, no te preocupes, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, bueno tal vez tus padres si por hacerte tan guapo- dije lo más divertido posible para que se sintiera mejor –pero no estoy molesto contigo, estoy un poco triste por lo que James hizo pero tu sigues siendo mi mejor amigo- continué con mi discurso.

-Gracias Carlos- me respondió, ahora sí con una sonrisa –Ahora necesito que pienses bien lo que pasó, Katie y Kendall encerraron a James en el baño, no se si esté despierto, pero según la pequeña Knigth, no lo dejarán salir hasta que tu y yo nos recuperemos de todo esto.

¿Como que él y yo? No se supone que el que se desmayó soy yo.

-¿Cómo que tu y yo? pensé que el único invalido, emocionalmente, era yo- le dije un poco intrigado y preocupado por su estado.

-No te preocupes, es sólo que James me besara, Katie gritara, tu te desmayaras y que Kendall golpeara al niño Diamod me dejaron en shock- me contestó como si su estado no importara.

-Pero, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿no te pasó algo más? ¿esta todo en orden en tu cerebro?- le dije ahora si muy enojado, preocupado y exaltado.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, descansa, en cuanto te consideres muy bien, bajas para que todos podamos hablar- me dijo en ese tono tranquilizador, que el sabe que me calma, acompañado de una enorme sonrisa reconfortante.

-Esta bien, bajaré en cuanto este listo- le dije, dedicándole mi más sincera sonrisa.

Con esto último Logan salio del cuarto de mi querido amigo rubio y cerró la puerta. Me quedé donde estaba, en la cama de la habitación, tenía que pensar muy bien todo lo ocurrido, para saber reaccionar ante James. Lo cual sería un poco complicado.

**Pensamiento Katie**

Todo esto era muy confuso, incluso para mí, la niña madura de la familia. Kendall se encontraba a mi lado, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, concentrado en la tele, la cual estaba apagada. Él y el pequeño genio no habían tenido problemas con todo lo ocurrido, en vez de estar enojado con Logan por no haber empujado a James, lo había reconfortado cuando empezó a llorar.

Yo no sabía que hacer, así que agarre al inconsciente de James y lo arrastré al interior del baño del primer piso. Lo cerré con llave y cuando hable con mi hermano mayor, decidimos no dejarlo salir hasta que su novio y Carlos estuvieran estables.

Logan decidió tener un momento a solas, quería pensar la situación y saber como enfrentarse a James cuando estuvieran cara a cara. Logie, después de examinar a Litos, lo llevó al cuarto de Kendall para que pudiera descansar.

-¿Por qué no te molestaste con Logan?- le preunte para sacarme de esa duda.

-Porque de alguna forma u otra sabía que en cualquier momento James lo besaría y no voy a permitir que me lo arrebaten- contestó rápidamente, como si supiera que lo preguntaría.

-¿En verdad piensas eso de James?- esta vez fue Logan quien preguntó, este venía bajando de las escaleras.

Kendall se voltio rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su amado. En verdad lo ama, así como Logan a él. Yo no tenía ningún derecho de estar enojada con mi hermano por salir con la persona que más quiero, pero simplemente me duele verlos tan felices.

-El siempre a confiado en ti, eres el más cercano a él, confía demasiado en lo que dices y sobre todo, necesita de ti para poder vivir feliz- dijo mi hermano mientras que yo solo quedaba viendo al vació, nunca me imaginé todo este revoltijo de emociones, creadas por cuatro chicos.

**Pensamiento Logan**

-Nunca me imaginé eso- hice una pausa –siempre lo he considerado mi mejor amigo, pero nada más que eso, somos como hermanos o éramos- lo ultimo lo agregué como un susurro.

-Pero parece que el te ama de una manera inimaginable- Kendall se acercó a mi enojado.

-De eso ya me había dado cuenta, pero pensé que era un amor de hermanos, no de algo más –Carlos me sorprendio, se suponía que descansaría.

-Ahora resulta que todos piensan que James Daimond esta enamorado de Logan Mitchell –contestó Katie antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

-Al igual que Kendall y Katie Knight –James Daimond había encontrado la manera de escapar del baño y ahora formaba parte de la conversación, donde nadie me deja hablar.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado… Reviews por favor…. eso hace que actualice más rápido..**_

_**Regresaré pronto, lo prometo.**_


	10. Solamente Impulso Parte 2

_**Bueno se que les he fallado mucho pero espero que disfruten del capítulo….**_

* * *

_**SOLAMENTE IMPULSO….. PARTE 2**_

* * *

**PENSAMIENTO LOGAN**

-Al igual que Kendall y Katie Knight –James Daimond había encontrado la manera de escapar del baño y ahora formaba parte de la conversación, donde nadie me deja hablar.

Ver a James no fue tan malo como yo lo pensaba, verlo a los ojos fue un gran error, pero no pude evitarlo, sus ojos siempre mostraban lo que en verdad sentía y esta vez no era la excepción.

A pesar de mostrarse serio y molesto a la vez, en su ojos se encontraba la tristeza que no quería mostrar a nadie, inclusive a mí, ya que en cuanto pudo, desvió la mirada hacia otra dirección.

-James, mi querido Jamie, no estoy molesto contigo- eso fue lo primero que dije, lo que en verdad sentía –se que piensas que me has perdido, pero te prometí que siempre estaría ahí para ti.

-No creo que eso sea verdad, después de todo yo no soy lo más importante para ti –la forma en la que me contestó me reconfortó, se que suena extraño pero sé que con él, las cosas irán mejor.

-Eso siempre lo haz sabido, pero créeme cuando te digo que tú y yo nunca podremos estar mal, y menos por algo como esto –tragué saliva, ya que las miradas de Kendall y de Carlos eran muy penetrantes –Porque estoy seguro de que fue solamente impulso.

James sonrió ante mi respuesta –Sabes que eres el mejor.

-Siempre me la has dicho, pequeño tonto- con eso no aguante más y lo abrase, sé que no es lo mejor en estos momentos, pero en verdad lo quería como lo que era, mi mejor amigo, y el beso no fue por algo más de lo que ya éramos, si no por el amor de hermanos que ambos sentimos, como ya he dicho, fue Solamente Impulso.

**PENSAMIENTO JAMES**

No pude evitar corresponder ese abrazo, pensé que nunca jamás podría disfrutar de eso, pero ahora que lo veo y siento, sé que no he perdido nuestra amistad, lo cual me reconforta un poco, ya que a pesar de no quererlo como algo más, él siempre ha sido y será mi persona especial.

-Creo que será mejor que me sueltes, no quiero que Kendall me vuelva a golpear –le dije a Logan cuando sentí la mirada desafiante del rubio, además el golpe si había dolido, y mucho.

Logie se separó de mi y fue directamente hacía Carlos, pensé que iría al lado del rubio pero no fue así. Me sorprendió la sonrisa que mi pequeño latino, si todavía podía decirle así, había formado y después el abrazo que ambos chicos se habían dado, ya que Carlos lo apretaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**PENSAMIENTO CARLOS**

-Litos, será mejor que me sueltes si no quieres ahogarme en estos momento- me dijo Logan y yo rápidamente lo solté, después de todo no quería perder a ese chico pálido, no dos veces en un mismo día.

-Está bien, respira, no quiero que me vuelvas a dejar, como hoy en la mañana- le reproché que no nos dijera nada de las cartas.

-Se que estas enojado por eso, pero por ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que resolver- me contestó mostrando esa dulce sonrisa, sonrisa que él, perfectamente, sabe que lo calma todo.

-Está bien –por un instante pensé en decir lo que mi amigo pálido me había dicho, pensándolo mejor, creo que lo diré –Gracias por asegurarte de que lo que James hizo no fue porque él te quisiera más que amigos.

-Siempre he sabido que a la persona que ama es a ti, mi pequeño Carlos –no puedo creer que esa sonrisa pueda solucionar todo, debería de pedirle a Logan su secreto para poder dar una sonrisa adecuada para la ocasión.

-Sí, pero la persona más importante para James es Logan –esta vez habló Katie, será que sus celos han hablado por ella o en verdad es lo que piensa.

**PENSAMIENTO KATIE**

No pude soportarlo, sé que muchos creerán que es porque tengo celos, pero por una parte es verdad, pero simplemente no puedo creer que Logan y Carlos hayan perdonado al castaño tan prontamente.

-Es totalmente diferente, lo que James siente por mí es un poco complicado –dijo Logan, como siempre con una sonrisa, el muy bien sabe que eso me tranquiliza, y al parecer, es el mismo efecto en todos.

-Se que puede que James esté muy aferrado a mí, por decirlo así, pero lo único malo aquí es que solo pueda confiar en mí, refiriéndose a cosas más allá de lo que ustedes saben –desearía que Logan no fuera un cerebrito, siempre tiene un buen argumento.

-Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de la vida de James, estamos aquí para solucionar este problema, que al parecer MI QUERIDO LOGIE y MI AMIGO CARLOS se han tomado con tanta serenidad- por fin, Kendall Knight ha hablado.

Por el tono de voz de mi hermano al pronunciar a Logan y Carlos, se que ha llegado a su fase posesiva, protegiendo lo que es suyo, previniendo que él no sedera tan fácil y que esto va para largo.

**PENSAMIENTO KENDALL**

Sé que lo único que mi querido pálido quiere es que todo esto se acabé y que volvamos a ser amigos, pero el simple hecho de creer que James me quiera quitar lo que yo más quiero, hace que yo no pueda ceder tan fácilmente, Logan Mitchell lo es todo para mí.

-Kenny –demonios, Logan viene hacia mi –Se que tu, más que yo, estas preocupado por la situación, pero debes confiar en mí, James Daimond solo es mi mejor amigo, tu lo eres todo para mí –con esto último Logan pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y me abrazó, recargando su cabeza en mi pecho, ese abrazo que ha sido correspondido por mí.

No sé como lo hace, pero sé que él dice la verdad, se que él sabe que esto no se volverá a repetir y que a partir de lo que yo decida se determinará nuestra amistad con Carlos y James, ya que en estos momento Carlos ha corrido a los brazos de James, se que ambos se aman, la forma en la que el castaño abraza al más bajo me hace entender que él nunca tuvo intenciones de arrebatarme a lo más preciado para mi, y que no ha tenido la más mínima intención de lastimar a la persona que ama.

Sé que he pensado en no perdonarlo tan fácilmente, pero me es imposible, James Daimond es mi mejor amigo, lo es desde que tengo memoria, y también lo conozco y me creo un imbécil por no poder ver la que Carlos y Logan han visto durante tantos años. Amor hacia Carlos, Amor hacia Logan, Amor hacia Katie y Amor hacia mí, eso es lo que los ojos de James me han querido demostrar todos estos años y que yo, tontamente, he ignorado.

**PENSAMIENTO KATIE**

-Supongo que es todo por hoy, ya son las doce de la noche, deberíamos ir a dormir, determinaremos todo cuando todos estemos descansado –no pude soportar esas escenas tan románticas, sé que soy egoísta pero simplemente no soporto verlos tan felices después de todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy.

Todos se despidieron y dieron las buenas noches sin reprochar, James y Carlos se han ido a la recamara de huéspedes, mientras de Kendall y Logan se han ido a la habitación de mi hermano.

Sé que yo también me debí de haber ido a descansar, pero no dejo de pensar en que una cosa tan grande lo pudieran resolver en un instante, todo gracias a Logan. Sé que es mi persona especial, pero simplemente no soporto que lo sea para todos los demás, cada quien a su forma. Todos dependemos de él, siempre sabe que hacer, que decir y que sonrisa mostrar, no puedo creer que un simple chico pueda hacer tantas cosas.

Me he puesto a pensar esto desde que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Logie, pero hasta el momento no había tomado una decisión, estoy decidida y sé que tengo una oportunidad, LOGAN MITCHELL SERÁ MÍO.

**PENSAMIENTO GENERAL**

Katie Knight se propuso eso mientras que se quedaba dormida en el sofá de la sala, pero uno nunca sabe lo que el destino les tiene preparado a las personas. Sin embargo, ella tiene la esperanza de poder conquistar a Logan, así tenga que pasar por Carlos García, su mejor amigo, James Daimond, su alma gemela y, sobre todo, por Kendall Knight su verdadero amor. A ella no le importa desafiar a su propio hermano, lo único que le importa en estos momentos tiene nombre y apellido, Logan Mitchell.

* * *

_**Espero y les haya gustado, este capítulo ya estaba escrito desde hace dos meses, pero me habían castigado por ese tiempo quitándome mi computadora, así que ahora que me la han devuelto he subido el capitulo.**_

_**Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí, espero ver reviews, porque esos me hacen muy feliz.**_

_**Atte. Cinthya.**_


End file.
